Just Like Paige
by Tena
Summary: What happens when a girl just like Paige comes to Degrassi Community school?


Author's Note: This is my first FanFic! Please review, and leave suggestions if you can! Leave your comments, as to how good it is, because then I'll know if I should do a sequel or not. I thought this was a good idea, what would happen if a girl JUST LIKE Paige came in, and confronted her, with a few of my own twists. Tell me if you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Degrassi characters, or the name of the school. I do own the character Ivy Erikson.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"This year, is going to be better than any year before." Hazel Aden said to her best friend Paige Michalchuk as they walked into Degrassi Community School on the first day of 10th grade.  
"Well.yeah. We're sophmores, and we have TONS of little freshman to pick on, finally!" said Paige, "I got my nails done last week, and I decided to opt for a little french manicure, with diamonds on the top this time, just a simple thing, for the new year. And--", she was interrupted by a girl, about Paige's height, brown hair with visible blonde highlights. She was wearing a blue shirt that said "Hollywood, California" on it, with a pair of plain dark blue jeans.  
"Watch where you're going, Blondie!" she said to Paige.  
"Ugh, excuse me? At least I don't have fake, lame-o highlights in MY hair." Paige replied.  
"Yeah.and I don't have a fake tan such as you. You pompous freak. You didn't even apologize for walking right into me!" The girl said.  
"I believe YOU walked into ME, hun. If you wanna make it in this school, you better watch it, because.I'm Paige Michalchuk.and that's why!" Paige replied, frantically.  
"Smooth.Paige." Hazel said.  
"Shut up, Hazel!" Paige snapped.  
"Ok, I don't really care who you are, Paige or whatever, because I don't have to watch it, I do have a right to an education ya know, and hun, that's all I'm here for!" The girl said, as she walked away.  
Later that day, Paige seemed to be the only one who had had a bad encounter with the mystery girl. They were all talking about her, how pretty she was, how smart she was, how cool she was. Everyone.except for Paige. All Paige could think was, "How DARE she call me a freak!"  
"Paige! Have you met the new girl? She's so nice, she's so cool!" Terri MacGregor said, as she ran up to Paige.  
"Yeah.she's another me I guess. Ha." Paige replied. Terri was at a loss for words, she would've thought a girl like this would be heaven on Earth to Paige.  
"Paige?? No smart remarks?? No.joining in on my praise? Are you ok?" Terri said.  
"Terri, all I can say is she's completely overrated. Did you see her shoes? Total department store. Total cheese ball. She may be cool now, but, that won't last for long. Who.is she anyway?" Paige said, eager to get a name.  
"Her name is Ivy Erikson. She's really nice, her parents both belong to a country club, day spa, and they vacation in Aruba every year! She gets to bring a friend! Paige, if I were you, I'd get on her good side." Terri said as she walked away.  
"Aruba, hmm??" Paige thought.  
  
Later..  
"Ivy! Ivy, over here!" Paige called, after school. Ivy turned around.  
"Oh, you." She said.  
"Yeah, I thought we had a really bad first impression, in the morning at all. I'm Paige, Paige Michalchuk, and I think we could get along great."  
"I'm Ivy. And, no. You didn't give me the best impression this morning. I don't know if I should accept your apology, if that's what you're trying to imply, or not."  
"It is, it's a sincere apology. I think we should be friends. Come to my house?"  
"Sure.yeah sure." Ivy went to Paige's house, and they were looking at the yearbook, when suddenly Ivy said:  
"Wow, who's that kid? Gavin.I think his name is?"  
"Spinner?" asked Paige  
"Yeah, Gavin Mason?" Ivy replied/  
"He goes by Spinner!" Paige snapped.  
"O.kay sorry. He's cute."  
"Oh my god.ugh I knew this was a bad idea, you better watch it, stay away from Spinner, he is so mine, and I mean it." Paige said.  
"Okay, wow. Paige, I said he was cute, I didn't mean I wanted to like, make out with him or something. I just think he's cute, I don't even know him!"  
"You're right, I underreacted, GET OUT!" Paige yelled.  
"W-what?" Ivy was appalled.  
"Hun, are you deaf? GET OUT!" Paige yelled again.  
"O-okay." Ivy got up, and showed herself out.  
  
The next day at school, Paige and Ivy didn't say a word to each other. Paige thought what she did was right, Ivy thought what she did was completely unacceptable.  
"Ivy, what's wrong with Paige? She said something about you being a boyfriend stealer??" Hazel confronted Ivy.  
"No, SHE was the one who thought that since I thought Spinner was cute, I wanted to like, have his babies or something. Like I knew they were an item. It's not that obvious."  
"Well, now Paige is telling everyone you got kicked out at your old school because you were pregnant." Hazel confessed.  
"UGH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ivy screeched, and stormed away. She stormed to Paige's locker.  
"PAIGE MICHALCHUK!!!!!!!!!" Ivy said, ripping the sleeve of Paige's blouse.  
"UGH! You jerk! This is a new shirt!" Paige replied, then ripped Ivy's shirt. The two girls began ripping each other's clothing, until Mrs. Kwan came along.  
"Paige Michalchuk, Ivy Erikson, Mr. Raditch's office NOW!" Mrs. Kwan demanded. The two girls reluctantly walked to Mr. Raditch's office, proclaiming it was the other's fault the whole time.  
"What is going on here, girls? Ivy, this is definitely a way to get yourself a repuatation here at Degrassi. Are you sure it's a reputation you'd like to withstand?" Mr. Raditch started.  
"You're right Mr. Raditch. What I did was wrong. I shouldn't have taken out my anger on Paige like that. I don't know why, we just, got into a fight." Ivy calmly replied.  
"Is this true, Paige?" Mr. Raditch asked.  
"Um, yeah. It is. We shouldn't have done what we did. Sorry, Mr. Raditch, and Ivy, I apologize." Paige said.  
"Good, you girls can go now." Mr. Raditch said. Ivy and Paige got up, and walked out of Mr. Raditch's office. When they got outside, Paige turned to Ivy and asked:  
"Ivy, why didn't you rat on me about the rumours in there?"  
"Because you're my friend. And friends don't rat on other friends. Truce?" Ivy said. Paige stared at the hand Ivy had put out for her to shake, to proclaim a truce. She stared at it for a minute, not knowing whether to accept or decline. 


End file.
